


Lies and Truth

by akkalixx



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akkalixx/pseuds/akkalixx
Summary: Ouma has been trying his best to keep his cool, even though he wants to make himself hidden with a layer of deceitful evil. But covering up? That's easy too! What no body knows is those jokes and lies are just to protect. Will they take it as the truth or a lie...?





	Lies and Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Just, not so proud of this? I just really liked the concept of "I'm acting evil but I'm trying to help you all" thing. I felt bad for Ouma, and I wished what actually was happening to him was portrayed in-game. Sooo, here I am now. I hope you enjoy, I put a lot of thought into this!
> 
> Major spoilers for almost all of NDRV3! (Also I don't remember direct quotes so bear with me ;-;)

_It's right before Gonta's execution. I have to let go, I can't cling on. But... that just left. Why did he... Gonta, why?_

Violent tears streamed down his face. Gonta was leaving because of me, but he forgives me.

"Please, wait! If you're going to execute him, execute me too! I'm ready s-"

"No Kokichi, please don't sacrifice yourself with Gonta."

All those feelings that he tried to pull away from Gonta came back. The warm feeling of nostalgia of Gonta was about to be gone. Taken away. His one interest, was gone. His second interest, however...

"Upupupu, now then, I have an extra special punishment for Gonta Gokuhara, the Ultimate Entomologist!"

"Gonta no! Don't leave me!  **Gonta!** "

And just like that, he left. The one person that treated my humanely no matter how horrible I was to him, was gone.

And with that, Ouma Kokichi's spirit was gone.


End file.
